notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13: The City in the Clouds (The Galaderon Saga)
The City in the Clouds is the thirteenth episode in the series and the first episode of The Galaderon Saga. Beverly is badly injured after his fall, so his scoutmasters hustle to get him home to Galaderon. Hardwon competes with a new rival for Bev's affection, Moonshine tracks down someone she thinks to be the legendary Thiala, and Beverly comes face to face with his greatest fear: his dad. Plot Synopsis The episode opens outside of The Watchman's tower, with Beverly severely injured and sporting a scar on his face. His legs are broken and all of his healing potions are broken. Beverly is stabilized, but unable to walk, and so eventually the Band of Boobs decide to head to Galaderon, to get him healed by a cleric. They leave Tonathan Tinkle with Uku and the rest of the monks to study and research. When they arrive in Galaderon, the Boobs meet Ol' Cobb for the first time, who Moonshine meets with an intricate handshake. He tells them that he has been tracking The Widow, and gives them a Sending Stone so that, if they run into the Widow, they can contact him. Following this, the Boobs use a hot air balloon to travel to Upper Galaderon, where the upper class of Galaderon, including Beverly, live. While originally, they hoped to get Beverly healed without alerting his family, it quickly becomes clear that this will be impossible, and so they head to Beverly's house. Beverly's house is a hobbit hole built into the side of the mountain, and is essentially a mansion. It is tall enough to fit even Hardwon, who is nearly twice the height of the average halfling. Beverly's father, Beverly Toegold IV, is very upset when he sees the damage that has been done to Beverly, and shares a little bit of information about how many of the Toegolds are dead. Beverly's mother, Martha Toegold, makes everyone sticky buns. Eventually, Merrick High Hill and Galad Rosell come to heal Beverly. Merrick High Hill is able to full fix Beverly's legs, and Galad (who Beverly idolizes), despite being a high elf, embraces Moonshine, causing her to like him. Hardwon, though, is either jealous or suspicious of him - it's difficult to tell which. Galad also gives Beverly an engraved, magic sword. After Beverly is healed, and Merrick High Hill leaves, the Widow appears outside of Beverly's window. She and Galad have a brief conversation, during which he claims Beverly's family might be in danger, and she tells him to take it outside because it is "between them." There is an extended battle between Galad and the Boobs and the Widow (who brings with her several zombified chosen). Once it looks like the Boobs are going to win, the Widow misty steps away, and Moonshine follows her. Moonshine asks her why she is trying to kill Galad, and the Widow responds with "she killed my husband", before slitting her own throat and disappearing. Once the fight is over, Hardwon, Moonshine, and Beverly have a slumber party at Beverly's house, which includes Beverly painting all of their feet. Beverly wakes up early the next morning to cook an apology breakfast, but is interrupted by three paladins knocking at the door. He opens it to let them in, only for them to inform him that his father is being tried for the murder of Merrick High Hill. Notable Lore * The Chosen * Galaderon Trivia * One of Beverly's relatives died as a result of "doing a goof" in a hot air balloon. He tried to do a backflip, and fell out of it * Ol' Cobb is the funniest guy at The Crick Music/ Sound Effects "City in the Clouds" by Emily Axford. "Beverly's House" by Emily Axford. "The Widow" by Emily Axford. "Crackling Fire" by sagetyrtle at Freesound.org. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit Thread Category:Season 1 Category:The Galaderon Saga